Hujan
by zorrocoffee
Summary: Ketika tetes-tetes air milik sang langit jatuh dan membasahi tubuhku. Author suck at summary.


Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers, Hidekaz Himaruya. BUKAN PUNYA SAYA YG JELAS! I Don't Claim Anything in Here!

A/N: Ahhhhhhhh~ Membuat fic ini selama liburan, setelah UN yang akhirnya selesai ^_^ 'Kay, author sadar kalau tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, jadi maafkan kalau ada salah-salah ya

Belarus POV. NB: Lots of Typos! Dan OOC parah.

Setting: Gakuen Hetalia.

* * *

_Ketika tetes-tetes air milik sang langit jatuh dan membasahi tubuhku._

Hujan  
a Hetalia Axis Powers fanfiction

…..

PLAK

Terdengar suara keras akibat beradu-nya tangan mungil milikku dengan pipi milik Alfred yang kini memasang wajah terkejut akibat perbuatanku. Perlahan kurasakan berbagai pandangan dari berbagai macam orang di kafetaria tertuju ke arah kami berdua. Aku memandang ke arah Alfred dengan tatapan membunuh milikku.

"Jangan pernah menunjukkan wajah konyol-mu itu lagi di hadapanku. Dan Oh iya, sikap-mu itu membuatku muak tahu."

Tanpa menengok ke belakang aku segera berlari keluar dari kafetaria itu masih dengan pandangan membunuh yang kini kutebarkan ke semua orang agar mereka membiarkanku sendiri.

Biar kuberi tahu saja ya, orang yang bernama Alfred F. Jones itu benar-benar seorang idiot dan gila. Dia benar-benar membuat tekanan darahku naik hingga ke ubun-ubun.

_Huft…_

Aku menghela nafas sejenak dan menyandarkan badanku di dinding dekat tangga, belum berniat untuk naik menuju kelas.

"_Anak bodoh"_ gumamku

_Well,_ anak bodoh nan idiot itu telah menganggu hidupku selama kira-kira setahun lebih. Sudah tahu kalau aku hanya menyukai Ivan, eh masih saja dia mengikuti-ku kemana-mana, menanyai apa hal kegemaranku, mengajakku kencan dan berbagai omong kosong lainnya. Muak aku dengan muka bodoh-nya yang selalu terlihat ceria. Sudah berkali-kali kutolak kehadirannya, bukan dengan lembut melainkan seringkali kutolak dengan kasar. Namun ada saja hal yang membuatnya kembali, kembali menganggu-ku.

Perlahan aku menaikki tangga yang berada di sebelahku dengan perlahan untuk menuju ruang kelasku yang berada di lantai atas. Teman-teman masih saja melontarkan pandangan yang sama kepadaku, namun kali ini aku tidak memasang wajah membunuhku. Capek.

Aku memasuki ruang kelas dengan terdiam. Elizaveta dan Bella tampak sedang duduk di dekat meja-ku. Mereka tersenyum dan mempersilahkan-ku duduk.

"Jangan tanya soal Jones."

Mereka tertawa kecil, menandai bahwa tebakanku benar. Aku melirik ke arah jam sedikit, untuk melihat berapa waktu yang kami punya untuk mengobrol hingga istirahat selesai.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi peramal, huh?" kata Bella masih sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Okay, okay_. Kami tak jadi bertanya soal Alfred. Tapi dia orang yang baik loh. Dia sering membawakanmu makan siang kan? Membelikanmu es krim atau membantumu tugas piket." Sekarang giliran Elizaveta yang berbicara.

"Aku tak pernah meminta"

"Huft, kamu ini. Setidaknya tunjukan rasa terima kasih, bukannya menampar-nya seperti itu." Kata Bella kemudian disertai anggukan setuju dari Elizaveta.

"Kalau ada dia, nanti kak Ivan akan salah paham"

"Kau masih menanti Ivan?" Kata Elizaveta disertai nada terkejut dan tak percaya.

Aku menangguk lemah sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Aduh Natalya, lihat apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepadamu. Mencampakkanmu seperti itu serta membuang semua chocolate dan kartu valentine darimu. Orang seperti itu yang seharus-nya mendapat tamparan." Lanjut Elizaveta panjang lebar.

"Aku juga butuh tamparan" gumamku.

"Kau berkata sesuatu, Natalya?" tampaknya Bella menangkap sedikit suara yang keluar dari bibir kecilku. Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku. Sesudah itu bel berbunyi dan mereka segera duduk di tempat mereka semula.

* * *

Selama sisa pelajaran hari itu aku hanya menatap langit abu-abu melalui kaca jendela disebelahku. Pikiranku melayang ke perkataan Elizaveta tadi siang.

"_Membuang semua chocolate dan kartu valentine"_

Aku juga pernah melakukannya, tentu saja kepada Alfred. Kalau dipikir-pikir aku sangat sakit hati waktu itu. Segala hasil jerih payah-ku seenaknya saja dimasukan ke sebuah wadah bernama tong sampah. Ingin sekali aku menangis kala itu. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa menangis di hadapan semua orang. Bahkan di depan Katyusha-nee sekalipun.

Tak pernah kupikirkan akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Alfred. Mungkin saja dia sakit hati juga seperti-ku.

Aku… jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

Aku ini sama saja seperti Ivan, bedanya Ivan mencampakkanku sedangkan aku mencampakkan Alfred.

Namun di satu sisi aku ini sama saja dengan Alfred. Bedanya aku tidak menyerah dengan Ivan dan dia tidak menyerah denganku.

Tapi tetap saja aku ini seorang wanita, yang memiliki hati serapuh kaca dan seputih salju. Hatiku sudah terlanjur terluka oleh segala perbuatan Ivan, walau aku masih sedikit mengharapkannya. Aku tak ingin, tak berniat, tak berfikir untuk menyerah. Namun aku harus, untuk tetap mempertahankan hatiku. Untuk mengurangi rasa sesak di-dada yang sudah cukup lama kuderita.

Aku tak pernah tau apa isi hati Alfred. Ia tak pernah sedih, ataupun marah, atau bahkan kecewa. Semua ia sembunyikan dibalik senyum cerah dan indah yang selalu ia berikan untukku.

_Tu-tunggu… Apa aku baru saja berfikir kalau senyuman milik Alfred itu Indah?_

_Well,_ harus kuakui memang 'agak' indah. Hei, aku ini orang yang suka berbicara apa-adanya, jadi ya mungkin memang seperti itu.

Mungkin Alfred akan berubah setelah tamparan itu. Hanya Tuhan dan dirinya-lah yang tahu. Mungkin hari-hari ketenangan-tanpa-Alfred-sang-penganggu telah menantiku, atau malah sebaliknya. Hari-hari kerinduan-tanpa-Alfred-sang-penganggu.

_Tidak, apa yang kupikirkan? Aku? Merindukan Alfred? Huh, tidak mungkin._

Tapi bagaimana kalau Alfred benar-benar berubah? _I mean, not just towards me, but also towards everybody else._ Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja dia berubah menjadi pendiam seperti Matthew? Jujur saja aku tak mau disalahkan soal kasus berubah-nya Alfred gara-gara tamparan seorang wanita.

Aku... jadi merasa sedikit bersalah, lagi.

"Arlovkaya-san, kau mengantuk?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku akibat suara berat Mr. Sadik. Aku menoleh kearah-nya dengan diam.

"Saya perhatikan dari tadi anda melamun. Sebaiknya anda pergi untuk membasuh wajah." Sarannya.

Aku mengangguk kecil dan segera beranjak menuju toilet putri. Walau penampilannya sangar dan mesum, Mr. Sadik sebenanya adalah orang yang baik dan perhatian terhadap murid-muridnya.

Aku berjalan melewati koridor dan perlahan kudapati sesosok yang familiar sedang berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan arah langkah kaki-ku. Badannya cukup tinggi, berambut pirang, berkacamata dan mata biru yang indah. Ya, dia adalah Alfred F. Jones.

Kami berpapasan, biasa-nya dia akan langsung menyapaku dengan ceria-nya. Namun kali ini, dia berbeda. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit capai, kepalanya ia tundukkan dan hanya keheningan yang bisa kudapat. Aku hanya terdiam.

Lalu aku sadar kalau aku tak menyukai keheningan ini.

* * *

_Bodoh, baru seminggu saja aku sudah merindukan suara dan tawa idiot-nya_

Aku keluar kelas dengan satu pemikiran. Rindu. Sudah hampir seminggu sejak kejadian aku menampar Alfred. Mendadak hari-hari yang kuharapkan tenang menjadi hari-hari penuh kerinduan akan suara dan tawa idiot-nya. Setelah hari itu ia tak pernah lagi berbicara denganku apalagi menelfon untuk menananyakan kabarku seperti yang ia selalu lakukan. Namun seperti apa kata pepatah, _don't cry over a split milk._ Hendaklah kita tak menangisi apa yang telah terjadi. Aku sudah menampar Alfred, dan tak ada yang bisa kuperbuat mengenai hal itu.

Perlahan aku menuruni tangga, berjalan ke arah locker untuk mengganti sepatuku. Aku perlahan menoleh ke arah luar.

_Hujan_

Sudah beberapa hari ini hujan terus mengguyur. Aku tahu akan hal ini namun bodohnya aku masih saja tidak membawa payung.

_Screw this rain, I'm going out_

Aku mengikat tali sepatu-ku dengan kencang bersiap menantang derasnya hujan dan kencang-nya angin.

"O-Oi, kau tidak akan pulang hujan-hujanan kan?" Tanya Gilbert yang kebetulan ada di sebelahku.

"Kalau iya, bukan urusanmu."

"Tu-Tunggu…!"

Sebelum Gilbert sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah melesat pergi. Membiarkan badanku basah oleh karena air yang turun dari langit dengan derasnya, Hal terakhir yang aku dengar adalah kata-kata Gilbert dan teman-teman seperti 'Nanti kamu sakit' atau 'jangan melakukan tindakan ga AWESOME seperti itu'

Aku tak pernah peduli apa kata mereka, aku bahkan tak pernah peduli dengan tubuhku sendiri. Sejak kejadian seminggu lalu aku bahkan tak makan apa-pun kecuali salad dan buah. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan, dan cukup tertekan karenanya. Aku baru sadar setelah beberapa hari, kalau aku baru saja membiarkan seseorang yang berharga lepas begitu saja dari hadapanku.

Rambut, baju dan tas-ku sudah basah akibat terguyur air hujan. Kaus kaki dan sepatuku sudah berlumur lumpur karena cipratan dari berbagai mobil yang lewat. Aku masih tetap berjalan menuju rumahku dengan keadaan hujan yang makin turun dengan deras-nya. Perlahan aku mulai menggigil kedinginan dan merasakan pusing dikepalaku. Langkah kakiku melambat, namun aku masih cukup sadar untuk tidak pingsan di tengah jalan.

Deras-nya hujan semakin menambah penderitaanku saja. Aku menoleh ke arah langit yang terlihat buram akibat air yang sedari tadi menerpa wajahku.

"Tidak baik kau hujan-hujanan."

Perlahan sebuah payung telah menutupi dan melindungi kepalaku dari deras-nya air hujan. Aku terlalu lemah untuk sekedar menoleh, namun bisa kupastikan siapa pemilik suara itu. Ia menyangga tubuhku dan membiarkan bajunya juga ikut basah, lalu menawarkan diri untuk menggendongku. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah karena sadar akan keadaanku yang menggigil dan pusing. Dalam sekejap aku sudah berada di punggung Alfred dengan memegang payung.

"Kenapa, Jones? Kenapa…" tanyaku pelan.

"Panggil aku Alfred, bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali." Ia kemudia tertawa kecil, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Syukurlah ia tidak mendadak berubah pendiam seperti Matthew.

"_Well, _aku kan _hero._ Jadi aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari kekejaman hujan."

Kali ini giliran aku yang tertawa kecil. Dasar…

"Harusnya kau benci padaku, setelah semua yang kulakukan padamu."

"Kucoba, tapi tak bisa. Aneh memang, tapi aku merasa gila tak berbicara denganmu selama seminggu." Tawa-nya melesat lagi dari bibir miliknya, kali ini dengan lebih keras.

"Bodoh."

"Memang, ahahaha."

"Aku juga bisa gila kalau kau tak berbicara denganku selama seminggu. Maafkan aku."

Alfred menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berfikir untuk sejenak.

"Ma-Maaf, sepertinya telingaku sedang bermasalah, karena baru saja aku mendengar kau berbicara."

"Aku memang berbicara, bodoh."

"Huh?"

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya yang tak bisa kulihat.

"A-Aku minta maaf karena menamparmu dan u-um, aku juga bisa gila kalau aku tak bisa berbicara denganmu selama seminggu." Kataku dengan malu-malu. Entah kenapa aku jadi _tsundere_ begini.

"Sudah, sekarang cepat jalan."

Alfred hanya tertawa dan segera mempercepat jalannya menuju arah rumahku yang sudah tidak begitu jauh lagi. Aku hanya bisa membenamkan wajahku di punggung Alfred.

"Nah, segera keringkan badanmu ya. Jangan lupa minum obat dan segera istirahat. Tadi kau pusing kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah di depan pintu rumahku. Alfred lalu tersenyum ke arahku dan segera mengambil payungnya dan bersiap pergi.

"Alfred, tunggu."

Aku memberinya sebuah kecupan hangat di pipi yang sama dimana aku menamparnya. Wajah Alfred perlahan memerah disertai ledakan tawa yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"_Okay_, kuakui itu manis. Biarkan aku membalasnya."

Tanpa basa-basi ia segera mengecup bibirku dengan hangat. Aku tak menolak, tak bisa menolak. Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa ia menciumku dengan singkat, malu-malu dan kikuk. Namun terlepas dari itu, aku cukup menikmatinya.

"Jangan menciumku lagi tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu." Kataku lengkap dengan wajah membunuh yang kubuat-buat karena jujur saja aku menikmatinya.

"Hahaha, _okay-okay, I won't, darling~"_

Aku hanya menghela nafas sambil melihat Alfred meninggalkan halaman rumahku dengan sedikit melompat-lompat.

_Aku bersyukur atas segala yang terjadi ketika tetes-tetes air milik sang langit jatuh dan membasahi tubuhku._

_I love you, Alfred F. Jones_

* * *

'Kay, saya sadar kalau ini aneh -_-" RnR please? :3 *puppy eyes*


End file.
